Magical Messengers
by Wild Child RUN
Summary: "Welcome to Magical Messengers! How may we—" She is abruptly cut off, when the man walks in around her, barely paying attention to the annoying tagline that she and Daphne parroted every time they opened the door for a customer. "I need a love potion." He says it, like it's an order like he expects her to hand it to him.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: i got inspired from curlscat, whom you should check out~

don't know when ill continue this, so let me know if you want me to !

* * *

Daphne was in the kitchen, stirring something that left a perfume of lavender into the rest of the house. Lavender, a popular plant in the gardens of witches, was often used in protection spells. Sabrina, who had grown accustomed to the many smells that Daphne's potions could create was happy, as this particular scent was rather refreshing. Sabrina hummed a tune, a repetitive happy beat, to a song she had long forgotten. Before making her way to the front door of the tiny apartment, she stopped to see how Daphne was doing on the protective spell for Charming, who became paranoid after watching Ghost Busters. Sabrina found that fact particularly funny, but Daphne had taken it all in stride and was working on his potion now. Her smock is tied around her tiny waist, with her hair pulled out of her face.

"Wow, Daph, this is great. Hopefully, we'll be able to ship out half of the orders tomorrow."

"I've been doing so much spell work today, I can't wait to sit back and relax," Daphne said, rolling her shoulders.

Sabrina nods, understanding the sentiment. Having a respected witches practice was taxing.

She hops over to the front door and opens it with a practiced grin. She is welcomed by someone who looks to be a little older than her, a man with green shifty eyes and nervous hands. This is not uncommon; some of her customers are uncomfortable with magic, which is understandable.

"Welcome to _Magical Messengers_! How may we—" She is abruptly cut off, when the man walks in around her, barely paying attention to the annoying tagline that she and Daphne parroted every time they opened the door for a customer.

"I need a love potion." He says it like it's an order like he expects her to hand it to him.

"Those are, unsurprisingly, extremely illegal." Sabrina wonders if he's joking. Her eyes shift to the door that had been left ajar and hopes her nosy neighbor, Pinocchio, isn't listening in. He was not fond of witches, a fact he made very clear on numerous occasions. She sighs, and starts ushering him back outside.

"I'm sorry that we can't help you. _Magical Messengers_ wishes you a fantastic day!" Daphne had tried to persuade her into saying 'have a magical day' but that was too cheesy. Sabrina stares at the man in front of her, who has no interest in leaving. He looks at Sabrina and squints as if he's debating whether to drink the milk that he found in the back of the fridge. She is slightly amused, but mostly, annoyed.

"Here, official notice." He passes her a thick creamy envelope and waits, as her eyes scan the details of the letter. Even in her hands, she can tell it's expensive paper, and the royal seal is hard to miss. Her eyes flick back from him to the letter a few times.

"Wait… _King_ Oberon? Jeez then that makes you-" And for the second time since meeting her, he cut her off.

" _Yes_ , it's me- Crown Prince of Faerie, and more importantly," He smiles, "The Trickster King."

He looks at her for a moment before snapping his fingers, "Love potion. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina had dealt with rude and obnoxious ever after's before. None of them were actually as important as they thought they were. The man, who appeared to be the actual crown prince of Faerie, Puck, was in fact as important as he thought he was. He could not however convince Sabrina to break the law. It wasn't the law breaking she had a problem with, it was him. So, she did that dumb breathing exercise that she had learned from her sister's very straight forwardly titled pamphlet, 'Do you have anger issues?' When Daphne raised an eyebrow, and slowly slid it over the table, Sabrina was going to throw it Lebron style into the nearest trash, but she realized, that might not help her case.

"Listen, I understand." Lie. What type of loser needed a _love potion_ to get a girl?

"Her eyes are like the ocean, and her waist-length hair smells like… vanilla. Bro. I get it! But I can't help you." She runs her fingers through her hair, and continues, "We have some gems that will increase sex drive, attractiveness, and maybe all you need is a… confidence boost." She rethinks her words as she reviews the past five minutes in her head. Any more of an ego and he would break the room.

He breathes out, hard through his nose and wrings his hands, "Please, I…it's important. My father respects you for what your mother did for him, but if you don't make me this potion… we will make sure you will never be able to run a witch's practice." He didn't seem angry, he just seemed desperate.

"I… need to speak with my sister."

"I'll wait." He jumps onto the brown leather couch, and makes himself comfortable. Sabrina snorts, and turns around to call her sister into the living room and customer care area. Her sister beats her to the punch, and before Sabrina can get a word in edgewise, an apparent theme of the day, Daphne squeals. She's biting her palm, and Sabrina can predict what will happen next.

" _Are you_ \- OHMYGOSHAREALACTUALPRINCEISINOURLIVINGROOMSABRINAAAA!"

Puck smiles, clearly flattered by the attention, and sip the hot chocolate that Daphne was somehow able to whip up.

"Marshmallows- nice touch."

 _FIVE REVIEWS FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I UPLOADED AS SOOON AS I COULD THANK YA TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!_

 _(if u want u can review again. Also the marshmallow thing was so subtle I know ;p )_

 _sorry this is super short, the other chapters are longer promise!_


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: OakeX: hey gurl! so I touched on the whole puck is important in the last chapter, but this one shows a bit more of their world. puck is a very important prince with legitimate power and a kingdom, but yes as there are loads of princes in fairy tales, she has met quite a few.

It had been three hours and twenty minutes since Puck came to their shop. He was still there, loudly eating popcorn and teaching Daphne his martial arts. Daphne and Puck had become fast friends, while Puck seemed content teasing Sabrina. It was strange how normal it felt to have a prince at her house. At one point Sabrina just stared as he consumed his weight in food, fascinated. He caught her staring, and mouth full of food said, "What?" She crinkled her brows and looked away. _EverAfter Weekly_ had idolized Puck as a suave playboy, an exclusive hunk of man, the most wanted bachelor, and Sabrina seriously wondered if they were talking about the same person.

"Don't you have like other duties to attend to?" What she wanted to ask was why are you still here? She didn't mind, but she found it slightly odd. She was already deciding whether to make the potion, knowing full the threat of closing _Magical Messengers_ was real. Sabrina could not help but wonder, why a normal looking (okay his eyes could drown mermaids, whatever) guy couldn't find himself a girl. According to the magazine on her table, he had entrapped a few beautiful woman.

He snickered.

"I'm serious."

He pauses, and rubs his jaw, "I am here to get a potion. I understand that they're complex and I'm willing to give you four months to complete it. In exchange for your kindness, the royal palace will give you a check for… how does twenty grand sound?"

Sabrina's brain stops working for a second. She makes a few shocked noises, because even their most expensive potions only went for five thousand, and those were usually remedies for serious ails. She and Daphne shared a look. Daphne had a tinge of disapproval in her eyes, but she already knew what Sabrina would say. What she would have to say. The promise of a check that large coming in, would offer them security. Since her parents had died in a car crash, she and Daphne had to prove to a judge they could live by themselves and be fully responsible. She remembers her first day, living alone, at age fifteen with Daphne who was only ten. She can still remember how tight things were. Now, three years later, even if they were financially stable, she knew money comes and goes and she couldn't imagine refusing the promise of security.

"Yes. Yes, that sounds good. You do have to fill out an order form." She passes him a sheet and he signs off on his information. He looks thankful, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. When he hands the sheet back to her, she realizes that while incredibly lame, those gossip rags were right about something. The intenseness of his eyes was something magical.

" _Thank you, Grimm_."

He faces Daphne, and smiles, "And remember all that I have taught you, Wise Marshmallow."

Daphne and Puck proceed to high five. He looks at Sabrina and surveys their cozy home, as if for the last time, and he smiles a small smile. She wonders when she will see him again, if ever. When the door closes, it feels kind of metaphorical and a little sad.

But, she is a witch, and things have to get done. So, Daphne and her proceeded to start shipping out items.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: this site messes up my formatting a lot, but im too lazy to edit :/ also yeah I don't really edit my work so sorry about that haha.

OakeX: whoops! Sorry BRO! ahhaha

I keep updating really fast it's just super easy with this story. _Thank you soooo much_. I have 12 reviews on this and I am very thankful~

Sabrina had decided to suspend all risky potions and spells. The one she would need to focus on was the one for the future King of Faerie. At the moment, she had to admit it seemed like an impossible task. Just remembering how tense Puck got about the potion- she knew it was serious. She knew her spell book front to back, as Daphne did with her own spell book. Sabrina knew who she should ask for the love potion ingredients, but first had to build up the courage to do so. She shuddered at the thought of the witch's scaly skin and beady eyes. Sitting on the brown leather couch, still thinking about her impending visit, Daphne came before her.

"I don't think this is right."

Sabrina sighed.

"It isn't. We already agreed to it though."

"No, _you_ agreed to it- without even asking me."

"I'm sorry, Daph. The money clouded my judgment."

"Whatever. Now, stop being a baby and go see Baba Yaga!"

Sabrina sticks her tongue out at her sister. Daphne just sits next to her on the couch in response.

"Just ask me next time." She says quietly.

"Okay."

Baba Yagas house was almost creepier than she herself was. And she was plenty creepy. Sabrina swallowed hard, and with a motivating speech in her head walked up the cracked stairs. Someone was clearly not a fan of home maintenance. Sabrina could not imagine the old woman, bent and cutting her weeds. She had to stifle a giggle at the thought. Before she could knock, the brown peeling door swung open. Sabrina rolled her eyes, feeling like the dumb blonde that generally gets killed in the first five minutes of any cheesy horror movie. She was tempted to yell, "Hello! Anyone home?" to test the theory, but decided against it.

It was then, that she spotted the old crone.

"Hello," she picks up her bag of homemade enchantment crystals, "I come bearing gifts."

Baba Yaga just smiles, a semi toothless, and altogether off putting smile.

"You need the knowhow on love potions, aye?"

Sabrina pauses, and considers walking toward the old woman, but decides against it. That could end badly. She simply nods her head, and patiently waits for the respected witch to continue. She wonders how she even learnt that information.

"Let me see the crystals."

She hands her the bag, still leaving a wide space between them, and watches as those famously cruel eyes inspect the gems. Sabrina is confident in her gift, she knows that those were a particularly beautiful batch of gems- they emanated power. Even though she was confident in her gems, it was still a relief to see the witch in front of her clasp at the bag and give another even more displeasing smile. Sabrina wishes she would stop smiling; it was like staring into the sun. Instead of letting her fear show, she asks the question that's been lodged in her throat.

"What do I need?"

"You will need a lock of hair from both parties the beloved and the lover. You will need a witch's stone, to be placed in hot water and left for three weeks. You will need a hundred poppies, and three hairs from the mane of a silver unicorn. And of course, you cannot forget- an eternal fire."

Sabrina blanched.

"Where could I get an eternal fire from, do those even exist anymore?!"

"That's all the information I can spare."

Sabrina nods. This was going to be impossible.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: _**thank you so much**_! I got twenty two freaking reviews! Amy grimm, I won't be doing a Puck chapter for a while if ever, I mean the reason he needs a love potion is secret also THANK U u review all the time and its awesome!

Sabrina couldn't help, but stare at the witch's stone, Sabrina's happened to be an opal, a green tinted one. They were used to directly harness a witch's power for more powerful spells. The amount of energy needed to create a love potion was intense, and she already felt the effects of the witch stone brewing, even if had only been thirty minutes since she had set the stone in the hot water. She lethargically walked to the couch, feeling a headache coming on, and reassuring herself with the knowledge that the first day was the hardest day, she collapsed onto the brown leather couch. She sighed, not wanting to sleep just yet opened the only reading material within reach. She grimaced. _Everafter Weekly_ , she thought sarcastically _, great_! She flipped through the pages, her eyes only skimming the ' _Can you match the frog to the prince_ ' quizzes, and the ' _Princesses are just like you_ ' section.

Sabrina came full stop at the article on Puck. It was theorizing who his new girl was, and if you asked her she would deny it, but her curiosity won, and soon she found herself nodding at the article. It didn't really add up though- why Puck would need a love potion. She felt slightly woozier, and her eyes dropping. Before falling asleep, the last thing she pictured was those green eyes of his. They were electric.

When she woke up, she felt slightly better. The stone had harnessed a lot of energy, but was slowly releasing. She picked up her phone, and before she could think texted the number that Puck had put in her phone. A simple 'tired' and a blurry picture of the stone, lightly shimmering. It was stupid. She wished she could take it back. She thought of sending a _sorry wrong number_! type follow up, but that would be worse, he would see right through her. She stared at her phone, and cursed at it. She truly wondered if she had a destructive streak or something.

Two minutes and no text back. He thinks she's a stalker. Great, this is just great. She wonders if Daphne would care about her unprofessionalism- texting a client whose number she only had to call when she was done making the potion. Then she remembered how Daphne treated all her clients, like a second family. It was strange, yet sweet.

"Daphne, can you make me tea?" Sabrina asked weakly. Even her voice was tired. How lame.

Daphne placed a hot cup on the table next to her sister, and adjusted the pillows under her head, "I know this is taking a lot out of you." She purses her lips. "If you let me-"

"No." Sabrina grunts, and sits up. The tea is warm and calming, she finds herself getting ready to doze off yet again. She checks her phone, and still finds no reply. The tea is clearly enchanted chamomile, because a warm and heavy feeling sets in all the bones in her body, and a simple and happy dream already starts to set up in her mind.

When she awakens for the second time, by her dizzying hunger, she notices a large box; sitting opened but closed in front of her. She tries to magic it open, but is still too weak to do it. Sitting up, gently, she peers into the box. The first thing she sees is a note.

 _For Grimm_

 _To keep you warm. Dream of me ;)_

Sabrina feels her face heat up. Inside is a blanket, a thick and billowy blanket with intricate detail. The gold designs, with light blue beading caught Sabrina's eyes. It was enchanting, the amount of work and talent needed to create the designs on the blanket. She wondered how much a blanket like this could cost. She wondered if Puck even chose it or had someone choose it for him. She stood up, wobbly, and went searching for food. She couldn't stop smiling. Even when Daphne had looked at her strangely and said, "He's buying a love potion. Remember that, Sabrina."

It makes her trip a little. Daphne doesn't say a word after that.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _IM CACKLING_. THIS IS A _WEIRD_ CHAPTER I WARN YOU ALL!

ALSO THANKS FOR REVIEWING.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

(NOTE: I don't own 50 Shades of Grey.)

Also, Snow and Charming are deaged, so this is how I think they would act at this age.

Daphne lightly tapped the large white door that was in front of her. She pursed her lips and considered ringing the bell, but just as she was about to, the front door swung open. She startled back, and felt a blush sweep her face.

"I'm delivering your order, Prince Charming." Daphne says, a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, are you now?" He smirked and moved closer to her. She felt his hot breath on her lips; he was close enough to kiss. The black curls that lay on his head like a crown are for once out of place, like he just woke up. He is taller than her, and so when he licks his lips and stares at her, she feels like a piece of meat.

"What are you doing?" Daphne squeaked, shocked at the turn of events.

"What I should have done a long time ago." Daphne almost cringes at the cheesy line, but is lost in the feeling of his lips on hers. It's a perfect kiss, and when they break apart she is out of breath.

He tilts her head upwards and she is shocked by the darkness of his eyes. How much want is in them, and he says, "Come," So softly. As she is led into his house, she smiles.

"This… is my playroom."

It is filled with big plush giraffes. This confuses Daphne. "Do you like giraffes?"

He smiles, and starts dancing. The body of the prince is on the floor, and now all that is left is a break dancing giraffe.

It is the confusion that wakes Daphne up.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Sabrina asks her, noting that she's awake.

"Those stupid Fifty Shades ads are everywhere." Daphne says, cringing as she remembers her dream.

Sabrina laughs, "You have to deliver Charming his order, and it's already getting late."

Daphne blushes. Some orders they hand delivered, as they were fragile or time sensitive. Charming's order was a simple protective gem, but he always requested Daphne hand delivered his packages, and as he was a repeat customer, they felt obliged.

Daphne glances at her watch, and sighs, "You need to wake me up earlier!"

Sabrina laughs, "You think I could wake you up?" She collapses into giggles.

Daphne throws her pillow, which narrowly misses Sabrina's head, and smiles. She is happy to see her sister stronger. _Damn witch's stone_.

* * *

Daphne gulps at the front door. It looks the same as in her dream. Unlike her dream, the door swings open before she can even knock.

"What took you so long?" He raises an expectant eyebrow.

"Here," she mumbles and stuffs the wrapped package in his hands. He catches her hand in his, and with a playful smile says, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

She freezes. He releases her hand.

"It's my twentieth birthday! Which means I get this," He taps the package, "for half off."

Daphne laughs, "Happy birthday, Charming, hope this will keep you safe."

"Thank you, but it's for my girlfriend, my ex's can be quite…spiteful." He says distastefully.

"I… you said that that you were scared of _ghosts_."

"Yes, but it's fine now, Snow needs this more than I do."

"Snow… as in... Snow White?" Daphne asked, with flashes of the eighteen year old beauty queen in her mind.

"Yes, do you know her?"

"I need to go. I have a lot of other deliveries to make."

"Oh? Your bag looks quite empty though."

Daphne mumbles something about late orders, and almost sprints back to her yellow bike. He doesn't call after her, and she wonders why that bothers her the entire ride home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, all!**

School is coming back into session, and though I had a lot of time to write in the summer, that is going to change when school comes in. I will try to update my fics. No promises, though. I love FF, but I have to put effort into school and all. Hope you are all well!

~Jo


End file.
